battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Drive Episode 27
The twenty-seventh episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. Yoku and Inui battle over the newly-discovered RabbitTwelveGodKing. Summary Kabuto is defeated by a new challenger. He calls himself Ron Gai. He isn't associated with the Etoshinmori clan, but nonetheless is planning to stop the Battlers of Darkness, whom he believes to be wicked. Next, he wants to take on Tatsumi. While Inui is angered by this, and plans to take on Ron next, Tatsumi himself emerges and accepts the newcomer's challenge. It doesn't take long for Tatsumi to emerge victorious. Afterwards, Kabuto apologizes for letting Ron in. Tatsumi ignores him and simply walks away. Inui states that Tatsumi is angry, as several of the God-Kings were stolen by the enemy. Therefore, he wants to get a new God-King card. Kabuto argues that this will be impossible, without Shishi's revelations. Inui, however, doesn't care. He has another source... Sandrat. Sandrat is still on the ship, when Eto discovers the location of a new Soul Spot. It's at the edge of the Naaru Plains. Sandrat deploys Shaushau to bring this information to Inui. Although they finally found another Soul Spot, Eto is concerned by this particular one. For some reason, the reaction keeps getting stronger and then weaker. While the group acknowledges that this may be a trap, Shunta still wants to go. He uses a proverb about entering a tiger cave as an example, which just leaves everyone else confused. Shunta struggles to explain it to them. Finally, he comes up with an example of going to a friends house to borrow a manga. They have a mean dog outside, but that's just an obstacle that has to be bravely faced. Yoku finally gets it, and uses an example from his own world which doesn't make an ounce of sense to anyone. Meanwhile, Inui follows after Shaushau. He hopes that he's headed to a new God-King, but admits he doesn't understand Shaushau's language. Shunta's group arrives at the Soul Spot first. The boys go inside, along with Sandrat. Stuck inside gears, they discover a card. Yoku realizes it's The RabbitTwelveGodKing, which is a green card like he hoped. Sandrat wants to pull it out, but Shunta stops him, fearing something might happen if they just take it. Expecting a test, or some kind of danger, Shunta calls out for it to start. But no one replies. Suddenly, Inui shows up. Sandrat is surprised by how quickly he got there, but then tries to act like he didn't anticipate it. Wanting the God-King, Inui proposes they battle over it. Yoku accepts. He particularly wants to face Inui to get revenge from last time. Shunta assures Yoku he'll be waiting to go next, but Yoku believes that won't be necessary, as he'll win now. Inui brings Calamity-Boar out early into the battle. Yoku is unconcerned, and baits Inui into attacking. This was so that he could destroy Calamity-Boar. Then, he wins soon after. Inui is injured, and taken away by his subordinates, leaving the new card free to be taken. After Yoku pulls out The RabbitTwelveGodKing with no incident, everyone returns to the ship. However, back at the Soul Spot, the gears start to move. A panicked voice realizes they're going to be late. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment Wind Demon-God is featured Matches Tatsumi vs. Ron Turn ? (Ron): -At the start of Ron's turn, Tatsumi activates The DragonTwelveGodKing Ourovorius's effect when Sealed, Spellbind. At the start of Ron's each step, a core from Ron's spirits or reserve is sent to the trash. -On start step, a core from The EarthNinja Daibeet is sent to the trash, depleting it. -On core step, a core from The CleverMachineMusha Yukigure is sent to the trash, depleting it. -On draw step, a core from The CleverMachineGeneral Ichiya-Jo is sent to the trash, depleting it. Winner: Tatsumi Yoku vs. Inui Turn 1 (Yoku): -Yoku summons two ChickenKnights, at LV1 and LV2 respectively. Turn 2 (Inui): -Inui deploys the Nexus, The Sapphire Sculpture. Then, he summons The BattleBeast Babyrouza. Turn 3 (Yoku): -Using Soul Core to pay for its cost, Yoku summons The FourthKnight Chevalier. With its effect when summoned, because Soul Core was used to pay for its cost, a core from the void is added onto it. -Yoku attacks with The FourthKnight Chevalier. Inui takes a life. 4 lives remain. Turn 4 (Inui): -Inui summons another The BattleBeast Babyrouza. Then, he summons The BoarTwelveGodKing Calamity-Boar. -Inui attacks with The BoarTwelveGodKing Calamity-Boar Yoku takes a life. 4 lives remain. Turn 5 (Yoku): -Yoku summons a third ChickenKnight. Then, he summons The FourthKnight Wedgetail. With its effect when summoned, he reveals the top five cards of his deck. Then, he adds The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix, a spirit in the family "God-King", and Wind Demon-God, a brave, to his hand. Depleting the three ChickenKnights to pay for the cost, Yoku summons The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix and Wind Demon-God. Yoku braves Gale-Phoenix on the right side of Wind Demon-God and Wedgetail on the left. Turn 6 (Inui): Inui brings The BoarTwelveGodKing Calamity-Boar up to LV2. -Inui attacks with The BoarTwelveGodKing Calamity-Boar. With its effect when attacking, Seal, the Soul Core on it is placed in Inui's life. With its effect when Sealed, Stampede, it target attacks Yoku's spirit with the lowest cost, meaning The FourthKnight Chevalier. The FourthKnight Chevalier is destroyed. With Calamity-Boar's effect at LV2, because it destroyed an opposing spirit, 8 cards are discarded from Yoku's deck. -With Stampede, Calamity-Boar can continue and target attack the next spirit with the lowest cost, The FourthKnight Wedgetail. The FourthKnight Wedgetail is destroyed, and with Calamity-Boar's effect at LV2, another 8 cards are discarded. -With Stampede, Calamity-Boar can continue and target attack the next spirit with the lowest cost, The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix. In flash timing, Yoku plays the magic, Power of Wind, which adds 3000 BP to his spirits. This brings Gale-Phoenix's BP up to 17000, which is still lower than Calamity-Boar's BP. So, Yoku plays another Power of Wind, which brings Gale-Phoenix's BP up to 20000. The BoarTwelveGodKing Calamity-Boar is destroyed. Turn 7 (Yoku): -Yoku brings The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix up to LV2, then brave changed Gale-Phoenix to the left side of Wind Demon-God. -Yoku attacks with The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix. With its effect when attacking, Seal, the Soul Core on it is placed in Yoku's life. Then, with its effect when Sealed, Soar, Inui can block with his exhausted spirits. Then, with Wind Demon-God's effect, when braved on the left, one opposing spirit with a cost of 4 or below is destroyed. This destroys The BattleBeast Babyrouza. In addition, Inui can't use blue magic, the color of the destroyed Babyrouza. Inui blocks with The BattleBeast Babyrouza. The BattleBeast Babyrouza is destroyed. Then, with Soar's effect, Yoku pays one cost, and The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix is refreshed. -Yoku attacks with The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix. Inui takes 2 lives. 3 lives remain. Then, with Soar's effect, Yoku pays one cost, and The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix is refreshed. -Yoku attacks with The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix. Inui takes 2 lives. 1 life remains. Then, with Soar's effect, Yoku pays one cost, and The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix is refreshed. -Yoku attacks with The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix. Inui is forced to take his last life. Winner: Yoku Cards Used Purple The DragonTwelveGodKing Ourovorius Green The EarthNinja Daibeet ChickenKnight The FourthKnight Chevalier The FourthKnight Wedgetail The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix Wind Demon-God Power of Wind White The CleverMachineMusha Yukigure The CleverMachineGeneral Ichiya-Jo Blue The Sapphire Sculpture The BattleBeast Babyrouza The BoarTwelveGodKing Calamity-Boar Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Tatsumi- Jun Fukuyama *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *General Inui- Tomokazu Sugita *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Sandrat- Junichi Suwabe *Shaushau- Kei Shindou *Kabuto- Tetsu Inada *Ron Gai- Hiroki Takahashi *Subordinate A- Eiji Takeuchi *Subordinate B- Shōhei Ogawa *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita Main Staff *Script- Sumio Uetake *Storyboard- Ryoji Fujiwara *Episode Director- Masaya Sasaki *Animation Director- Takaaki Sekizaki Trivia *The OP and ED animations were modified this episode. Category:Episodes: Double Drive